1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of beverage preparation and more particularly to a microwave beverage maker apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Art
In the field of preparation of coffee beverages, it is known to utilize a microwave oven for brewing a cup of coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,879 discloses a device for brewing coffee in a microwave oven in which the ground coffee floats on the surface of the water in a cup during heating in the microwave. After heating, the container having a mesh bottom is lifted out of the cup to remove the coffee grounds. One problem with such a device is that the user is required to dispose of the coffee grounds prior to consumption of the coffee beverage. Also, the coffee grounds are not circulated throughout the entire cup of coffee during brewing.
Other devices for brewing coffee include coffee presses or plunger-type brewers in which coffee grounds are retained in a mesh container which is disposed in a pitcher of hot water and the container is then reciprocated within the coffee pitcher to brew the coffee (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,993; 4,365,544). These devices typically include a plunger stem which extends upward through the lid of the pitcher and are not suitable for preparing a single serving of coffee for immediate consumption. These devices also are not designed for use in a microwave oven. Such devices require the transfer of the coffee brewed in the pitcher to a separate cup for drinking, which often results in heat loss.
Another form of a plunger coffee maker involves placing coffee grounds (loose) in hot water and then utilizing a plunger stem and filter to trap the coffee grounds at the bottom of the container after the coffee is brewed (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,968; 5,618,570). One problem with such a device is that after consumption of the coffee, the coffee grounds must be removed from the bottom of the container, which can be messy and time-consuming for the user.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for making a coffee beverage in the microwave oven which is quick, convenient, and allows the user to immediately consume the coffee within the apparatus. Further, an apparatus is needed which provides for safe, non-spill transport of the coffee beverage after heating, for example, for a person to take in a car on the way to work, and which also allows for easy clean-up of the coffee grounds after use.